Perfect: The Staubrey One Shots!
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: These one shots are part of Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story and all have something in common, Staubrey! Each shows a part of the development of Stacie/Aubrey's relationship in the story, going from their first hook-up until they finally admit they are in love. Tons of Staubrey with a side of Bechloe.
1. Happy Hour

AN: These one shots are part of Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story and all have something in common, Staubrey! I have such a blast writing Bechloe and definitely will write more in the future, but these one-shots will give readers a glimpse into what else was going on while Bechloe was trying to get their happily ever after. The one-shots occur within the timeline of the story, but are moments that focus on the development of Stacie and Aubrey's relationship. You will still need to have read Perfect: A Bechloe Love Story to understand some of them, but they also are different from the one-shots I have already posted as chapters of that story.

This one-shot takes place during Chapter 10 after Beca and Sia perform at Atlanta Keys. It is full of Staubrey goodness and helps to fill in the mystery of how Staubrey came to be.

One-Shot 1: Happy Hour

Sia smiled as she looked around at the group of friends teasing and laughing with one another. She was relieved that the concert was over and she could finally relax. Beca handed her a glass of lemonade before sitting down beside Chloe, who snuggled into her side.

"Thanks, Beca, I hear congratulations are in order. You are finally going to have the wedding ceremony this summer," asked Sia and Chloe happily nodded as she kissed Beca's cheek.

"Finally," agreed Chloe and Beca scoffed.

"Hey, don't act like I have been the only one preoccupied with other things. There has been a lot going on and I didn't see you complaining about getting lost in married life," teased Beca and Chloe giggled as she gave her wife a seductive wink.

"I definitely wasn't complaining about newlywed bliss," said Chloe before tenderly kissing her. Their friends whistled and catcalled them until they pulled apart.

"Leave us alone, weirdos," grumbled Beca with a blush.

"You are lucky to have these ladies as friends, you two. They will keep you sane since we know Hollywood is a beast sometimes. Tonight has been fun. Thanks for inviting me back to hang out. I hope to be worthy of being an honorary member of the Bellas for the night," said Sia and Emily guffawed.

"Dude, you're Sia, we would have totally kicked butt if you were a Bella," assured Emily. Amy nodded, but smirked.

"True, but only one Aussie allowed," teased Amy.

"Yea, we wouldn't want to intimidate the Americans by having too much of a good thing. What part are you from," asked Sia.

"Sydney, you," asked Amy.

"Adelaide, cheers," replied Sia as they clinked glasses and the others giggled at their comradery.

"Don't listen to Amy, you can totally be a Bella," assured Aubrey and Cynthia Rose smirked.

"Her vote only counts as half. She was only around for a year," joked Cynthia Rose. She and Amy laughed as they both dodged balled up napkins thrown at them by Aubrey. Stacie winked at her.

"Don't worry, baby, C.R. is just mad you got the Hunter and she didn't," teased Stacie before tenderly kissing Aubrey. Cynthia Rose shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Damn right, I still can't believe you two are engaged. If you would have told me during our first year as Bellas that Stace would end up with Captain Aca-Nazi, I would have said you were crazy," informed Cynthia Rose as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Nice nickname, C.R.," said Aubrey and Amy scoffed.

"If the shoe fits…face it, Bree, you weren't exactly the most laid back captain in the world," reminded Amy. Flo frowned in confusion.

"Stacie, how did you manage to get Aubrey to loosen up? I heard the stories of that year. When did you two get together," questioned Flo and Emily nodded.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even know that. I know it had to have been sometime during that summer before my second year because when I came back, you two were totally already hooking up. I could hear you sneak in and out of Stacie's room," said Emily as Aubrey blushed and Stacie grinned from ear to ear.

"Aw yes, we had some very steamy nights in the Bella House. If those walls could talk…" Amy interrupted Stacie.

"If they could talk, the tales would be in an adult novel by now."

"Fifty Shades of Staubrey, coming soon," teased Cynthia Rose.

"You two never did tell us how it went down. One day, Stacie is the Hunter on the prowl and the next she is exclusive with you, Bree. How did you pull it off," asked Amy and Chloe giggled.

"I already know this story and it is quite romantic," assured Chloe, but Beca smirked.

"I got the raunchy version from Stace, so romantic isn't the word that comes to mind," said Beca. Stacie laughed as Aubrey playfully nudged her.

"What did you tell her," asked Aubrey and Stacie winked at her fiancée.

"You know I like to skip over the boring parts and go right to the action," said Stacie and Aubrey smiled mischievously at her.

"Is that because you were the one acting hesitant that night," she teased and Stacie's jaw dropped as the others laughed.

"I do not recall it that way. Besides, I was playing coy to make sure I got into your pants," said Stacie and Aubrey scoffed.

"Oh really, because I remember it quite differently, especially since you turned me down at first," reminded Aubrey and Cynthia Rose's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, wait, you shot her down," asked Cynthia Rose, but Stacie shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to make sure she was sure and wouldn't regret it," admitted Stacie and Aubrey gazed lovingly at her fiancée as she cupped her cheek.

"And I told you that wasn't going to happen and I was right," reminded Aubrey.

"Definitely right," agreed Stacie before sweetly kissing her. The others whistled and catcalled them, which made them laugh.

"Alright you two, don't make us get the hose. Tell us what happened," said Amy and Aubrey winked at Stacie.

"Go ahead, tell them, and don't leave out the romantic parts," warned Aubrey and Stacie huffed.

"Fine, geez, we aren't even married yet and she is nagging me," teased Stacie. She laughed as Aubrey stuck out her tongue at her. Stacie laced her fingers with Aubrey's and pulled her into her arms. She became lost in her fiancée's hypnotic eyes until a balled up napkin hit her in the forehead. The others laughed as Stacie glared at Lilly.

"Seriously, Lilly," laughed Stacie and Lilly shrugged.

"I want to hear the story," whispered Lilly and the others nodded in agreement. Stacie sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, you nerds, I will tell you and I am sure Bree will fill in the blanks if I miss anything. This is the story of how our former captain tamed the Hunter, but it doesn't start that summer, Em. It actually starts in Copenhagen," informed Stacie and Chloe winked at her wife.

"Everything started in Copenhagen," teased Chloe and Beca kissed the top of her head as they snuggled closer on the sofa they shared, ready to hear the story again.

Stacie cheered and clapped as Beca pulled Chloe away from the dance floor and toward the exit. The rest of the Bellas were either in shock or relieved that the two captains were finally accepting their feelings for one another.

"Get you some, Chloe," called Stacie with a laugh and Aubrey shook her head with a giggle.

"What the hell was in those shots," asked Aubrey. She gasped when Stacie wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a seductive wink.

"Something to loosen Beca up, let's see if it had an effect on you," teased Stacie and Aubrey blushed as she tried to brush off the comment.

"Very funny, Stace," said Aubrey and Stacie smiled even more when Aubrey didn't pull away from her. Their bodies began to sway to the music as it thumped and vibrated throughout the dark dance floor. The rest of the Bellas were in their own little worlds, celebrating and dancing to the music, but Aubrey could feel her heart racing. She tried her best not to think about the way her body molded so perfectly with the leggy brunette's or how easy it was to get lost in her. She gasped when Stacie whispered into her ear.

"Come with me," said Stacie and Aubrey tried to protest, but it was as if her body was moving on its own as she followed Stacie through the crowd of bodies and over to a roped off VIP section. She watched Stacie whisper to the bouncer guarded the area and he winked at her before letting them in. Stacie slid into one of the booths and pulled Aubrey along with her.

"What did you just say to him," asked Aubrey and Stacie shrugged with a giggle.

"That I was about to make out with a hot blonde and wanted some privacy."

"Be serious, Stace."

"I am serious, but I also told him to put it on my tab. It will be totally worth it to get some privacy with my favorite captain," flirted Stacie as her hand rested on Aubrey's thigh.

"Stace, I don't think we should…." Before Aubrey could finish, Stacie gently kissed her. She pulled back to see how Aubrey responded and moaned when the blonde deepened the kiss. Stacie was surprised by Aubrey's eagerness and happily parted her lips. Aubrey crawled onto her lap as their tongues caressed in a mind-altering kiss. It had been building between them ever since Stacie auditioned and while the sexual tension between Beca and Chloe was on the mind of every Bella, Stacie and Aubrey circled each other for years, flirting, but never going for what they wanted. It was less obvious to the Bellas since Aubrey was out of college, but anytime she came over to see Chloe or would acquiesce them by staying for a party at the Bella House, the teasing would continue. Stacie finally had enough, riding the high from winning the Worlds Championship. She was tired of pretending like there wasn't something between them, something they never spoke of or acted on. Neither knew how long they kissed and caressed, enjoying their make-out session immensely, but Aubrey eventually pulled away and cursed under her breath.

"Kissing you was supposed to make me not want you anymore," admitted Aubrey as she groaned and rested her forehead on Stacie's shoulder.

"That's not how kissing me works, Bree," giggled Stacie as she peppered kisses on her neck.

"I've noticed," grumbled Aubrey before running her hand through Stacie's hair. Aubrey was about to kiss her again when the music faded out and the DJ announced something in Danish.

"What did she say," asked Aubrey and Stacie sighed.

"The club is closing soon. It is almost four in the morning."

"Wait, what, it can't be! We just got here like…" Aubrey's eyes widened as she looked at the clock on her phone. Stacie was right, which made her wonder in astonishment how long they had been kissing.

"I'm that good, huh," teased Stacie and Aubrey tried to roll her eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Since when do you speak Danish," asked Aubrey as they stood up and readjusted their clothes, both having been quite handsy in the booth.

"I started reading up on it when Chloe said Worlds was here," Stacie said with a shrug, but Aubrey looked at her in awe.

"Stace, you learned Danish in what, a matter of weeks?"

"Several weeks, it's not that hard," assured Stacie, but it was her turn to gasp when Aubrey pulled her into her arms and gazed into her eyes. Stacie gulped at the way Aubrey was staring at her. She was used to being looked at lustfully, but this was something different altogether.

"You know, you don't need to downplay how intelligent you are. It is sexy as hell," assured Aubrey before tenderly kissing her again. Stacie shivered with pleasure as Aubrey peppered kisses over her neck.

"Noted," whispered Stacie. Aubrey giggled and gave her a wink.

"Come on, I am sure the others will be looking for us soon," said Aubrey and Stacie groaned but nodded as they exited the VIP area.

The rest of the Bellas laughed at Cynthia Rose's flustered expression as she interrupted Stacie telling the story.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, that's what you two were doing that night? We thought Stacie was hooking up with that dude that was flirting with her earlier and Aubrey was nursing a glass of wine at the bar or something!" Aubrey smirked at Cynthia Rose.

"I guess you underestimated me," said Aubrey and Cynthia Rose nodded with an impressed smile.

"Ain't that the damn truth! I can't believe none of us knew you two were groping each other in the club that night," exclaimed Cynthia Rose. Ashley and Jessica shrugged.

"We saw them, but we thought it was just a drunk bit of fun," admitted Ashley.

"You two saw us," asked Stacie and Jessica nodded.

"We asked the bouncer where the bathroom was and saw you two in there all over each other. We just figured the alcohol was at play. We didn't realize it was more until you two said you were exclusive months later," explained Jessica.

"Besides, everyone else was too excited about Beca and Chloe being a thing," added Jessica. Amy huffed.

"You should have told us that the same night Bhloe was a thing, Aucie was a thing," exclaimed Amy and Emily shook her head in confusion.

"Amy, I don't think that would be their ship name if…."

"Legacy, no one cares," shouted Amy and Emily giggled at her outburst.

"We don't approve Aucie," said Aubrey and Stacie nodded in agreement. Emily thought for a moment.

"What about Staubr…"

"No one cares," shouted Amy again as the others laughed. Sia giggled at the group of friends.

"So then what happened after that night? You obviously ended up together since you are about to start planning your nuptials," said Sia and Aubrey sighed as Stacie gave her fiancée a look.

"She pretended it never happened," informed Stacie as the others gave Aubrey disapproving looks.

"That's a bit of a strong accusation. I just didn't think it would happen again. It was a one night type of thing, emotions were high, alcohol was flowing, and I didn't think I was truly attracted women," defended Aubrey, but Chloe smirked.

"Seriously, Bree," said Chloe and Aubrey blushed.

"Okay, so maybe I mentioned that I had a small crush on Stacie before, but I figured it was just that, a crush. Once we got back to the states, I thought things would go back to normal. Plus, all the drama with Chloe and Beca happened and things just got really tense. The last thing I wanted was to add to it by bringing up what happened with Stace."

"So then, what did happen after that night," questioned Flo and Stacie grinned from ear to ear as she thought about it.

"Happy Hour," she and Aubrey said in unison with giggles and the rest of them waited for one of them to continue with the story.

Aubrey inwardly groaned as she got out of her car in the parking lot beside the restaurant her and Chloe used to go to on a regular basis. She missed her best friend and couldn't wait to see her once the summer ended, but knew Chloe needed the space. When the redhead showed up at her apartment in tears weeks earlier, she knew Beca screwed things up somehow. It took many glasses of wine before Chloe told Aubrey everything that happened and how she was afraid she wasted the past years waiting on Beca to be ready. Aubrey hated to admit it, but she agreed when Chloe said she needed time and space. She was going back home for the summer and while Aubrey knew it was best for her friend, it also meant she was without her for much longer than she wanted to be.

The drama and heartbreak Chloe was enduring made Aubrey even more determined to stand by her decision to forget about her night with Stacie. The brunette had a reputation for hooking up and moving on, something Aubrey didn't think she could do with Stacie, and she didn't need the distraction. It was time to focus on her career. She was now working at the resort company's headquarters and moving up the corporate ladder instead of managing the resort. She missed the outdoors, but the increase in salary was worth it. Plus, it meant she was closer to Barden and Chloe. She was surprised by how productive and efficient she was at her job, which was why she wasn't exactly shocked when it was announced at the meeting that morning that she would be in the running for a promotion in the fall. It meant less hours and more money, something she looked forward to, and she hesitantly agreed to go out with some of her coworkers for a celebratory drink. She took the opportunity to enjoy her favorite restaurant by Barden since they had great drink specials and appetizers during Happy Hour, but she was a bit peeved when Dennis invited himself along. To make things worse, Lisa, the VP of Marketing had to deal with a last minute issue and cancel, leaving Aubrey and her assistant, Camron, with Dennis. Camron briskly walked over to her as Dennis waved them over to the front door.

"Thank God you showed. I thought when you insisted we all take our own cars, you were going to bail," grumbled Camron and Aubrey couldn't help but to giggle.

"I wouldn't leave you alone with Dennis. I am sure that would be a sexual harassment suit in the making," teased Aubrey.

"I know he thinks he is smooth, but it is just annoying. He is way too eager to hang out."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying long. We will grab some appetizers, a glass of wine, and then I am heading home to relax and…"

"Bree," called a familiar voice behind her and Aubrey's heart fluttered when she turned around to see Stacie walking her way with the gorgeous smile that made her melt. Camron watched curiously as Aubrey and Stacie openly stared at one another. Aubrey was in a black pencil skirt with a pink blouse and her black heels made her a few inches taller. Stacie was in a red sundress that stopped above her knees with matching red heels. Aubrey couldn't stop the words that fumbled from her lips as her eyes traced over the brunette's figure.

"Nice tan," she mumbled and Stacie bit her lip with a wink.

"I spent yesterday at the pool with some friends. Beca was in the studio." The name snapped Aubrey out of her daydream of the brunette where she was imagining her in nothing but a red string bikini.

"Beca, of course, how is the hobbit doing?"

"Miserable, just like I know Chloe is, but we both already knew that. I am so ready for them to work all this out."

"There is nothing to work out. Beca is being a bitc…"

"A bit scared and overthinking it all, then too people tend to do that when they feel too much too soon, right, Bree," challenged Stacie and Aubrey gulped, but said nothing. Camron glanced back and forth between them, only speaking up when she realized the two were going to continue their silent conversation through their gazes.

"I am Camron, Aubrey's assistant. You should join us. We are celebrating her promotion." Aubrey glared at Camron, who was about to change the subject in hopes of the invitation being ignored, but Dennis already heard it. He jogged over to the group of women and straightened out his black suit and tie when he saw Stacie.

"Dennis Wade, it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you a friend of Aubrey's?" Stacie smirked as she glanced at Aubrey before shaking his hand.

"Something like that, I am Stacie. Aubrey got a promotion?" Aubrey shook her head and stepped between Stacie and Dennis when she noticed the way the man was gawking at the brunette.

"Not yet, Camron is being premature. I am up for a promotion, but still have to go through the process before I find out if I got it or not." Stacie smiled slyly at the way Aubrey blocked Dennis's view of her.

"Well then it sounds like a drink is in order. I love this place. Come on, I will buy the first round. It is Happy Hour after all," giggled Stacie before sauntering toward the door. Aubrey glared at the way Dennis hurried to catch up with Stacie and opened the door for her. Camron noticed.

"So, is Stacie just a friend or…."

"Of course," said Aubrey in a clipped tone as she headed toward the restaurant. Camron gave a knowing smile.

"Of course," she said with a smirk.

By the time they sat down at their table, it was clear that Dennis had his eyes set on Stacie. Aubrey would be amused in any other circumstance. After all, the man had no clue the Hunter had a mind of his own, but Aubrey couldn't find the amusement in the situation this time as Dennis sat on the other side of Stacie. He leaned in to say something to her, but Stacie leaned in to point at something on Aubrey's menu. Aubrey gulped as she noticed how she had a view of Stacie's cleavage as the brunette pointed to the wine list.

"They have your favorite Sauvignon Blanc, how about I get you a glass," suggested Stacie.

"You do know they card here, Stace. Not even your charm can change that," reminded Aubrey and Stacie giggled as she winked at her.

"I am 21 now, Bree. My birthday was a couple of weeks ago." Aubrey's eyes widened as she wracked her brain trying to figure out how she had forgotten that. While it was never a spoken rule, she always sent Stacie flowers on her birthday since the summer after she graduated and left the Bellas.

"I am sorry I missed it, Stace. I guess with everything going on with Chloe, I just forgot," she confessed as she looked down, feeling horrible for the mistake.

"It's okay. Beca got out of her emo mood long enough to take me to a music festival in the city. Sammy had extra passes. It was a lot of fun."

"How about I buy you a drink to make up for it," suggested Aubrey as she placed her hand on top of Stacie's, which made her smile.

"Great, then all will be forgiven," giggled Stacie. Camron arched an eyebrow at their interaction, but Dennis didn't seem to notice.

"21 is a big birthday. You should celebrate it all month. There is a great art festival going on this weekend. How about you and I go together," suggested Dennis and Stacie didn't fail to notice the way Aubrey's jaw clenched at the invitation.

"Actually, Dennis, I planned on giving Bree a chance to make up for missing out on my birthday. That is of course unless you already have plans," questioned Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened for a second as all eyes were suddenly on her. She knew what Stacie was doing. Even Camron knew what Stacie was doing. Dennis was still too focused on making his moves to notice the moves being made around him and Aubrey locked eyes with Stacie as she weighed her options. Having Dennis anywhere near Stacie alone was unacceptable as an option to Aubrey and she tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when she thought about spending time with her that weekend as she nodded.

"How about we go to the market tomorrow in Piedmont Park? I know you love the scenery and it should be a nice day," suggested Aubrey and Stacie smiled smugly as she winked at her.

"Sure, I'll even let you buy me the breeze orchids currently missing from my nightstand." Aubrey smirked and giggled.

"You aren't going to let me live down missing your birthday, are you," teased Aubrey and Stacie let out a dramatic sigh.

"Not until I feel it has been adequately made up to me, it is a big one after all." Aubrey laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough," she agreed as the waiter came over to take their drink orders. Dennis's phone buzzed and he ordered his drink before excusing himself to take the call. Aubrey had to suppress a moan as Stacie leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to go freshen up. Be right back," she said before kissing Aubrey's cheek and heading toward the back of the restaurant. Aubrey tried not to blush, but Camron's knowing smile let her know she was unsuccessful in her attempt.

"You know, boss, I always wondered why you never took Alexander Logan up on his offer to have dinner with him. He was very handsome."

"And very much a client, I don't mix business with pleasure," assured Aubrey and Camron arched an eyebrow at her.

"Is that why you and Stacie never got together? I remember seeing her in that picture you showed me of the Bellas the year you won that championship."

"I don't know what you are implying, Camron."

"Oh, I am not implying it. I am saying it is pretty obvious. If Dennis wasn't trying to get her in bed, he would see it too. You two are totally into each other." Aubrey wanted to protest, but she knew it would be futile. She didn't necessarily expect to see Stacie there, but a part of her hoped she would. After all, the restaurant across from campus wasn't just her and Chloe's favorite. It was the favorite of many of the Bellas. Dennis returned and looked around in confusion.

"Where did Stacie go," he asked. Camron gave Aubrey a wink before standing up.

"To the bathroom, don't worry I already told her you said goodbye as well."

"Goodbye," questioned Dennis as Camron wrapped her arm around his.

"Yes, you and I are going to let Aubrey catch up with her friend. We can celebrate with her next week."

"But…"

"Come on, lover boy," laughed Camron as Aubrey mouthed a thank you to her. Dennis grumbled as he tossed a bill on the table to pay for the drink he never got to have. Camron leaned over to whisper to Aubrey.

"No overthinking this one, boss. Get your girl and keep her before someone else snatches her up. She is pretty hot," advised Camron before walking away with a confused Dennis. Aubrey took in a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair before smoothing out her skirt. She knew Camron was right. Aubrey hated the idea of Stacie with anyone else and was almost ready to kill Dennis. It was time she did what she wanted Beca to do with Chloe, take the leap and figure out the rest.

"Hey, where are your friends," asked Stacie as she looked around and Aubrey gulped.

"They had to leave."

"I hope it wasn't something I said. Dennis was nice and all, but…"

"I wanted them to leave," confessed Aubrey and Stacie smiled as she scooted her chair closer to Aubrey's.

"Really?" Aubrey nodded.

"Look Stace, I know I left things up in the air after we got back from Copenhagen, but I think we are both getting tired of the same song and dance between us."

"I definitely am," said Stacie with a smirk as she ran a hand through Aubrey's hair.

"I don't know what is happening between us, but I would like to at least find out. After all, it is kind of hard to hate Beca at the moment when I can't even admit my attraction to you."

"Yea, you two are way more alike than you think," teased Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment," grumbled Aubrey and Stacie giggled.

"Fine, then how about we have a drink and talk," suggested Stacie.

"How about we have that drink at my place," suggested Aubrey and Stacie was pleasantly surprised by the offer. She nodded and Aubrey tossed another bill on the table before grabbing Stacie's hand and pulling her toward the exit.

"Get it, Bree," cheered Cynthia Rose and the others laughed at the outburst. Aubrey gave a cute flip of her hair with a wink as they all laughed even more.

"Stace, you didn't tell me she totally went for it," said Beca.

"I said she was down to go back to her place."

"Yea, but she totally upped the stakes! She made the first move on you to progress things. I am impressed, Posen," said Beca and Cynthia Rose winked at Aubrey.

"Me too, blondie," teased Cynthia Rose as Stacie playfully glared at her.

"Hands off my girl, C.R.," warned Stacie as they all laughed.

"Okay, so you headed back to her place and then what," asked Emily and Amy smirked.

"Do we need to draw you a color-coded map, Legacy," teased Amy and Emily rolled her eyes.

"I mean who made the first move to the bedroom? Did Stace stay the night? When did you two know it was going to be more than a one night thing," rambled Emily and Flo smirked.

"You sure you are still excited for your date with Mikey? It sounds like you are more interested in some girl on girl loving," teased Flo and Emily shrugged.

"Only if Amy is down. I know she sees me as a little sister, but I am sure I can change that after one night," said Emily and Amy's jaw dropped in utter shock as the rest of them looked at Emily in bewilderment.

"What….no," shrieked Amy as she crossed her legs and Emily burst with laughter.

"Oh my God, you should see your face right now, Amy. That was priceless. That's what you get for teasing me so much," laughed Emily and Stacie high-fived her.

"That was a good one, Em," commended Stacie as Amy held her chest in relief.

"That was not a good one! That was….that was perverted," exclaimed Amy and Emily shrugged.

"With friends like you, it was bound to rub off on me. Now, Stace, Bree, finish the story and don't skimp on the details."

"Skimp on some of the details," warned Beca and Stacie smiled smugly at her fiancée.

"Want me to take this part or do you already feel like being my blushing bride," teased Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Take us home, babe," giggled Aubrey.

Stacie was suddenly nervous as they walked up to Aubrey's apartment. She fantasized often about what it would be like to make love to Aubrey, but that is what concerned her. No matter how much she tried to dismiss her attraction to the blonde as simply sexual, there was always something more. Something she dare not say out loud or think about too often out of fear of it being too real. Aubrey unlocked her door and Stacie smiled when they entered the apartment. It was definitely Aubrey's, pristinely clean and perfectly decorated like a home straight out of an interior design magazine. Stacie wandered over to a collage frame with several pictures from Aubrey's time with the Bellas. She noticed that while the blonde had been in the Bellas her entire collegiate career, most of the pictures were from her senior year or later with only a couple of her and Chloe from their younger years in the group. She gently touched the picture of the two of them and giggled. It was taken at a Halloween party after one too many drinks. Stacie was hanging on Aubrey's back as the blonde laughed.

"That's one of my favorites," said Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"It was a fun night."

"I almost kissed you that night," admitted Aubrey.

"Seriously, when?"

"I was helping you get in bed and you pulled me down on top of you. You told me to kiss you and for a moment, I almost did, but you were drunk and I didn't want to take advantage. Plus, I knew a part of me would be really sad when you didn't remember it the next day."

"Bree, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," asked Aubrey as she wrapped her arms around Stacie from behind, both wistfully looking at the pictures.

"Why do you usually send me flowers on my birthday?"

"I think at first it started off because I was intrigued by your choice in favorite flower. Breeze orchids are not always easy to come by, but very beautiful. Then, it just became a way to stay connected with you," confessed Aubrey. Stacie turned in her arms to face her.

"I don't know what we are doing here, Bree," she confessed and Aubrey nodded.

"Maybe that's the point. No more overthinking."

"And you are sure? I mean if you aren't, then maybe we shouldn't…." Aubrey cut her off with a passionate kiss and guided her to the bedroom before kicking the door closed.

"The end," announced Stacie and the others groaned.

"What, no fair," whined Emily and Stacie smirked.

"I am not giving you pervs all the dirty details about how we get down between the sheets. Just know that it was obviously phenomenal. We both kept coming back for more and we eventually couldn't get enough, so we made it official. The end," said Stacie and Beca smirked.

"Of course now she gets a filter. Come on guys, let's go eat. This place has great room service and I ordered plenty for everyone," said Beca as she and Chloe stood up. The others nodded and grumbled about Stacie being a tease before going inside. Stacie smiled sweetly at her fiancée and passionately kissed her as she remembered that night. By the way Aubrey kissed her back, she could tell she was replaying it in her mind as well.

"You're sure," asked Stacie as they quickly stripped each other out of their clothes.

"Stace, if you ask me that one more time…."

"Sorry, sorry," giggled Stacie before settling between Aubrey's legs. Their lips meshed in a deep kiss as Stacie touched Aubrey the way she wanted to for years. Aubrey threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure as Stacie slipped two fingers inside of her. It turned Stacie on even more as she watched Aubrey ride her fingers and curse under her breath about how good she felt. Stacie had a feeling Aubrey would not be as refined in the bedroom as she was as a Bella, but it aroused her beyond belief to actually see the blonde lose control and give in to her desires. Aubrey's orgasm crashed over her with a force that made her whimper and bury her face in the crook of Stacie's neck as she rode out the pleasure. She sucked on the pulse point below Stacie's jawline, getting a curse out of the brunette as she rolled them over. Stacie was surprised when Aubrey began placing teasing kisses down her body. She bit her lip and moaned when Aubrey found her destination between Stacie's legs and didn't hesitate to dive in.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Stacie as Aubrey tasted her and moaned as well, the hum sending jolts of pleasure through Stacie's core. Stacie always considered herself quite orgasmic and never had issues reaching her peak, but even she was surprised by how quickly she climaxed under Aubrey's talented tongue. Her hands sunk into the blonde tresses of Aubrey's hair as she rode out the pleasure and began to buzz with ecstasy. Aubrey kissed her way back up Stacie's body before collapsing beside the brunette and sighing happily.

"Wow," she whispered and Stacie nodded as she rested an arm across the blonde's waist.

"Definitely wow," agreed Stacie. They lay in silence for a few moments, coming down from their highs. Stacie glanced over at Aubrey and gulped. A part of her, the part that was not a fan of monogamy, hoped she would be able to get the blonde out of her system after finally getting her in bed. That part was disappointed by the ache and need still surging through her. The other part of her was afraid of what it all meant, still refusing to deal with that lingering emotion that surged through her anytime the blonde smiled at her. Aubrey looked over at her and could see the concern in Stacie's eyes. She knew what the brunette was thinking. Stacie Conrad was not known for monogamy. Aubrey knew they would have to pin down what they were to each other eventually but she was too satisfied to care at the moment.

"Round two," asked Aubrey and the grin that crept on Stacie's lips made Aubrey know deep down she was already a goner. Instead of obsessing or overthinking about it though, she decided to live in the moment and feel as Stacie rolled back on top of her to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Aubrey tenderly kissed her fiancée as they cuddled outside by the fire pit, enjoying their moment together away from the rest of their friends. They relished in moments like that, together and in their own bubble. Most of their time with the Bellas was focused on Beca and Chloe. Aubrey knew it would be that way the first time she noticed her best friend stare adoringly at Beca. They were a cute couple and couldn't hide the sexual tension that bubbled between them for years. It was the reason their friends rooted for them, even Aubrey secretly always hoped the two of them would figure out what they wanted and Chloe would get the happily ever after she deserved. Stacie and Aubrey were different though. While they had no problem showing each other how much they loved one another or packing on the public displays of affection, they found comfort in having moments that were just for them. It was something that surprised Aubrey about Stacie when they first started dating, the way the brunette could be so open about teasing and sex, but so private about intimacy and being in love. It was one of the things that made Aubrey fall in love with her.

Stacie Conrad loved to make people think she was an open book by flaunting and flirting, but she was so much more with so many walls that took time to tear down. Aubrey knew Beca got to see that side of Stacie after their summer together when Beca and Chloe were apart and at times, Stacie showed that side of herself to the rest of their friends as well, but she saved most of it for Aubrey. The side of her that liked to be cuddle up on the couch with her hair pulled up in a ponytail, the black-rimmed glasses she rarely wore out in public on, and a good scholarly article about the newest experiments and discoveries in bioengineering. She only let Aubrey see her in those moments as she rested her back against Aubrey's shoulder while Aubrey finished working on a report for work.

"I love you so much, Stace," whispered Aubrey and Stacie smiled adoringly at her.

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you. I want everything with you, Bree."

"And I want everything with you," assured Aubrey before passionately kissing her fiancée.

"See, I told you we should get the hose. They are out here making out," called Amy, who laughed when Stacie flipped her off.

"You know they won't go away and will just keep messing with us until we give them our attention," grumbled Aubrey as Stacie peppered kisses on her neck.

"Ugh, the things we do for them," giggled Stacie as they got up.

"It's good practice for when we have kids," teased Aubrey with a wink and Stacie's eyes widened as she balked at the idea at first. Then she imagined Aubrey with a swollen belly, the two of them curled up on the couch as Stacie doted over her wife and playfully argued with her about baby names.

"Yea, good practice," agreed Stacie before kissing the top of Aubrey's hand and pulling her inside to spend time with their friends.

AN: This is the longest one-shot I have written for the stories, but I thought it was deserved. Staubrey doesn't always get a lot of love, so I wanted to give them another moment to shine.


	2. The Hunter is Preoccupied

AN: This happens during Chapter 3 after Stacie and Beca's talk about her missing practice, but before her mother comes to see her.

One-Shot 2: The Hunter is Preoccupied

Aubrey lit candles as she waited for Stacie to come over for a rendezvous during her lunch break. Usually Aubrey didn't take more than an hour for lunch, but after the brunette's false emergency call and pinch on the butt, she was a bit riled up. She told Camron she would take an extended lunch and wouldn't be back for at least a couple of hours before hurrying to her apartment to set the mood. Lately, her hook-ups with Stacie were becoming less frenzied acts of lust and more romantic, intimate escapes from the stress and tension. Between their schedules and both trying to be there for their best friends, there wasn't much time to escape away into their bubble. Aubrey smiled when her phone rang, but then groaned when she saw that it was Chloe. While she knew her friend was stressed and they did not exactly end their last conversation on a good note, she was disappointed that it was not Stacie calling to say she was on her way.

"Hey Chlo," said Aubrey as she sat down on the couch and played with the silk tie of her robe. Chloe sighed.

"I am sorry. I was in a bad mood and took it out on you. I know Beca and I need to figure out how to coexist and of course I think of you as still a member of the Bellas."

"I know, Chlo. I am just worried about you. I can tell how stressed you are and I just want things with you and Beca to work out."

"I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon. I kind of said something horrible to her the last time we really spoke."

"What did you do? Call her a hobbit?"

"I wish it was that innocent. She and I made it home at the same time and we had our usual clipped conversation, but she confronted me and I don't know. I guess I just lashed out. We were yelling at each other about Copenhagen and I told her that she was a cheater like her mother and the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Ouch, Chlo, what did she say?"

"That is the worst part. It was like up until that point we were trying to one up each other and make each other hurt even more than we already were, but she didn't say anything after that. She just left and I never want to see the look of hurt in her eyes that was there. I really screwed up, Bree." Aubrey sighed as her phone buzzed and she saw a text message from Stacie saying she was on her way.

"Chlo, you and Beca have got to find a way to talk about things without trying to hurt one another, but the question is still what do you want from your relationship with her? If she can't be what you want her to be, is being her friend enough still?"

"I'm not sure anymore. I doubt it matters anyways. She has practically moved on."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe smirked.

"Her and Stacie have gotten really close lately," grumbled Chloe and Aubrey had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Stacie and Beca are just good friends, Chlo," she assured.

"That may have been the case, but they have gotten really close lately. Maybe that is why I was so angry too if I am being honest with myself. It was one thing when she was with Jesse because she didn't want to acknowledge that she could be attracted to girls, but moving on from us with Stacie? I may be able to still be civil and put on a brave face for the Bellas, but I can't suffer through watching them be all over each other for the rest of the year." Aubrey looked up at Stacie as she sauntered into the apartment with a smile and locked the door behind her. Aubrey smiled as she realized Stacie used the key Aubrey gave her. Aubrey assured her it was not a gesture signaling she wanted a commitment, but more of a practical resolution. Aubrey tended to need to get up earlier for work when the two hooked up during the week, so she suggested Stacie have a key for when she wanted to leave a bit later than she did. She smiled slyly at Stacie as the brunette sat down beside her on the couch and started kissing her neck.

"Chlo, trust me when I say that there is nothing going on between Stacie and Beca," assured Aubrey and she had to cover her mouth again to stop from laughing at Stacie's startled expression. Stacie mouthed 'what the fuck' to Aubrey as Chloe continued.

"How can you be sure of that, Bree? I saw the two of them in an embrace and we both know Stacie is beautiful and can lure anyone into bed with her. Hell, if it wasn't for Beca, even I would think about it," admitted Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes as she practically watched Stacie's ego grow. The grin on her face showed that she obviously heard the comment.

"Look Chlo, I am not going to go into details, but…." She trailed off as she silently asked Stacie permission to divulge their secret and Stacie nodded.

"But the Hunter is preoccupied at the moment, trust me."

"How would you even know that Stacie is…." The phone went silent and Aubrey had to check to make sure they were still connected.

"Chlo, you there?"

"You and Stacie are having sex," shrieked Chloe, causing Aubrey to wince and move her ear away from the phone.

"Please tell me no one is around you? Neither of us wants anyone to really know."

"I am in my car just driving around to clear my head a bit. Now back to the bomb you just dropped on me! You and Stacie? Since when? How?" Before Aubrey could answer, Stacie grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey Chlo, I am sure Bree will fill you in on all the dirty details later, but right now, the Hunter needs some attention. P.S., me and Beca…really," said Stacie before hanging up and Aubrey's jaw dropped in shock.

"You just hung up on my best friend!"

"You can't even stop insulting mine. Besides, I am horny," whined Stacie as she straddled Aubrey's lap, which made the blonde smirk.

"I can tell. Now if only there was a way to alleviate that problem for you," said Aubrey before untying her robe to reveal the new lingerie she bought earlier that week. Stacie bit her lip as she ran her hands over Aubrey's breasts.

"God, I love this," moaned Stacie before tenderly kissing her. Aubrey could feel her phone buzzing and knew who it was without even looking.

"Your best friend and I are going to have issues if you pick that up," Stacie practically growled as she stood up and pulled Aubrey toward the bedroom.

"Apparently you two already do since she thinks you are making moves on Beca," teased Aubrey, but she gasped when Stacie picked her up. Aubrey wrapped her legs around her and giggled at Stacie's impatience.

"I think we all know Beca couldn't handle me," Stacie teased back.


	3. Jealous Part 1

AN: This one-shot occurs during Chapter 4 of the story after Beca performs for the first time at Atlanta Keys. This is at the party, after the Jesse confrontation and Beca makes sure Chloe knows she wants to be with her.

One-Shot 3: Jealous Part 1

Aubrey and Stacie both sighed in relief when they saw Beca and Chloe head upstairs. Instead of focusing on the party thrown in honor of the DJ's big night, the couple was going to finally spend time together, much to the relief of their friends.

"Do you think this time will stick? I thought everything would be better after they left the club in Copenhagen," asked Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Well, if we could just stop Jesse from popping up every two seconds that would be great. I can't believe he even showed up tonight. Couldn't he take a hint from that song she wrote for him?" Aubrey sighed as she wrapped her arms around Stacie and swayed to the music.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that he told Beca he is apparently dropping out of school or what he wants. Beca needs to learn to focus on what she wants, especially if that is Chloe."

"How about I focus on what I want right now? Let me go get us some drinks and then we can have our own party upstairs," suggested Stacie before tenderly kissing her girlfriend. Aubrey happily nodded and watched with a smile as Stacie headed back toward the kitchen.

"Okay, this is going to take some getting used to," said Cynthia Rose and Aubrey turned to see her, Amy, and Flo standing there gawking at her.

"Which part, the Hunter shagging Aubrey or Aubrey looking like she is thoroughly enjoying being shagged," questioned Amy.

"All the above," pondered Cynthia Rose as Flo giggled.

"Jealous, Cynthia Rose," teased Aubrey, but she did not miss the way Amy and Flo snickered. It was obvious to all the Bellas that Cynthia Rose was infatuated with Stacie.

"I just have to know how you did it! Not only did you totally get past my gaydar, but you tamed the Hunter," exclaimed Cynthia Rose and Amy smirked as she pointed toward the entryway to the kitchen.

"Maybe tamed is a bit of an overstatement. It looks like the Hunter is still on the prowl," said Amy. Cynthia Rose and Flo's jaws dropped as they saw Stacie laughing at something a handsome curly haired guy said. Aubrey's jaw clenched as an unfamiliar fury rushed through her. She had experienced jealousy in other forms, like when Chloe started paying Beca more attention or the Bellas wanted Beca to take the lead, but this was different.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Aubrey in a clipped tone as she made her way through the crowd and over to where her girlfriend and the co-ed were laughing. She grabbed one of the drinks from Stacie's hands and downed it, much to Stacie's surprise.

"Bree, what are you…"

"Ending my night with you and going home, have fun, Hunter," called Aubrey over her shoulder as she headed for the exit, leaving Stacie there dumbfounded.

"What the hell," mumbled Stacie in confusion and Amy shook her head.

"Looks like you are already in the aca-nazi's dog house. Have fun getting out of it," said Amy and Stacie handed her drink to the guy.

"Here, Dustin, you can have mine. I have to go, but we can finish this in the lab next week."

"Thanks, Stacie," called Dustin as she headed in search of Aubrey. She spotted her sitting on the hood of her car, typing furiously on her phone, and made her way over to her.

"Okay, what did I just miss?" Aubrey ignored her and Stacie huffed.

"Seriously, Bree, the silent treatment? That's real mature." Aubrey glared at her.

"This coming from the woman that can't even keep it in her pants long enough to get her supposed girlfriend a drink," challenged Aubrey and Stacie's jaw dropped in bewilderment.

"Wait, you are jealous of Dustin?"

"I am not jealous. I am just not going to stand there like an idiot in front of our friends while you flirt with someone else. You know, Stace, we didn't have to be exclusive. You could have said monogamy wasn't your thing, but you didn't. I thought you wanted this," she said with hurt etched in her voice.

"I do…"

"Really, because that didn't look like…" Stacie cut her off with a passionate kiss and although Aubrey tried to resist, she couldn't help but to melt into it. Stacie ran a hand through Aubrey's hair and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Dustin is one of the newbies, just a junior trying to get his bearings in the program. We have to complete lab reports with a partner next week and he was asking if he could be mine even though he would be holding me back. I was teasing him about that not being true, that's it, Bree," explained Stacie and Aubrey sighed as she looked down.

"Oh," mumbled Aubrey and Stacie nodded.

"Yea, oh, and for the record, I do want to be exclusive. In fact, the first thing out of my mouth was how he better not take up too much of my time because I planned on taking my girlfriend out on a date next week, but I can't be with you if you don't trust me, Bree. You know my past and who I am. Guys are going to flirt with me just like they are going to flirt with you and you are going to have to trust me."

"Guys and girls flirt with you constantly," reminded Aubrey in a pout and Stacie couldn't help but to giggle at how adorable she looked.

"Bree, look at me." Aubrey sighed, but looked up to gaze into Stacie's eyes.

"I only want you, no one else. Hell, one of the reasons I wanted to be exclusive is so Dennis or any of those others guys you work with don't try to make a move." Aubrey scoffed.

"Like I would ever go out with Dennis."

"Not even the hot CEO that asked you out the other week? I am not the only one that gets flirted with all the time, Bree. The question is, are you more worried when it is me because you don't believe I am loyal to you, to us," asked Stacie with hurt laced in her voice now. Aubrey groaned in frustration as she shook her head.

"It isn't that."

"Then what is it," asked Stacie.

"It is that you are different to me, Stace. Alright, we are different. I have never felt this way before and it kind of scares the hell out of me," confessed Aubrey and Stacie beamed with happiness.

"It scares me too," admitted Stacie. They tenderly kissed and Stacie giggled.

"I can't believe you actually got jealous, Bree." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Let's just chalk it up to temporary insanity," she grumbled and Stacie nuzzled her neck.

"Does that come with hot make-up sex?"

"Even better, hot, passionate 'I am sorry for being an ass' sex."

"Oh, I don't think I have ever had that before," teased Stacie as she pulled her girlfriend back toward the house.

"Me either, but I have a few things in mind," assured Aubrey as she kissed her girlfriend and laced their fingers together.


	4. Jealous Part 2

AN: This one-shot takes place after the one-shot "Different," but before Chapter 6 of the story.

One-Shot 4: Jealous Part 2

Stacie hated Alexander Logan. Even hearing his name made her eyes roll. Alexander Logan was the CEO of Logan Architecture and was considered one of New York's most eligible bachelors. His company was a partner of Aubrey's, designing the resorts and cabins for new locations. He and Aubrey began working together on designs for a new resort in Washington State months ago, but he was officially in town to meet with her in person about the proposed designs. That meant Aubrey spent the past week preparing for his arrival by looking at the costs and proposed construction timeframes for each design they planned to discuss in their meeting. That meant Aubrey spent many nights in bed reading and jotting down notes instead of focused on Stacie, which meant cold showers and moodiness for the Hunter.

Stacie checked over her lab report once again for errors before acknowledging she was trying to find busy work while she waited in Aubrey's office. Camron let her in over an hour ago when she arrived with a picnic basket full of Aubrey's favorite foods for lunch. She knew Aubrey told her she wouldn't be able to meet for lunch that day since she wasn't sure how long her meeting with Alexander would run, but Stacie couldn't help herself. Maybe it was how her heart dropped into her stomach each time she thought about Aubrey alone with the CEO or the way she gritted her teeth at the thought of him trying to make a move on her girlfriend, but Stacie found herself in a conundrum that baffled her. She was jealous and Stacie Conrad did not do jealous. She thought it was immature and beneath her. At least that is what she told herself in the past before she fell in love with Aubrey, before she found someone that not only kept her attention but made her yearn for them on a regular basis.

It had been a month since the two confessed their love for one another after returning from the holiday break and ever since she told Aubrey the truth and put her heart on the line, Stacie felt emotions deeper than she ever thought possible. That included jealousy for the handsome man grinning back at her on her computer screen. It was her third time doing a Google search of the man and she cursed under her breath seeing that she still considered him quite attractive and the epitome of everything she assumed Aubrey saw herself with before she realized she liked women too. Alexander was tall in stature, had a nice build, looked amazing in his tailored suits, and black, wavy hair that made even Stacie wonder what it felt like to touch. He was perfection, gorgeous, rich, and built his company from the ground up, which made him probably as ambitious as Aubrey. Stacie quickly shut her laptop as Camron poked her head in.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? I don't know how much longer she will be in her meeting. She has the whole day blocked off just in case," said Camron and Stacie put on her best smile.

"I have plenty of homework and projects to keep me occupied. I know she tends to skip lunch on days like this and I want to make sure she is taking care of herself." Camron nodded and gave Stacie a wink.

"I am not kicking you out by any means. Just checking in on you," assured Camron.

"Quick question, how long have they been in this meeting?"

"Since ten this morning, so ideally they would be out soon unless there is an issue with the blueprints and proposals." Stacie glanced down at her phone to check the time. They're meeting had been going on for three hours, making her wonder what they could possibly be talking about for that long.

"I know it is none of my business and I certainly don't mean to cross a line, but I want you to know that you are good for her. Before you two started dating, she was always so stressed and worked way too much. She actually goes home at a decent hour now and smiles more than I ever thought she possibly could. Don't get so focused on the hunky CEO that you forget that," reminded Camron as Stacie blushed.

"Thanks, Camron," said Stacie and Camron gave her a warm smile before going back to her desk. Stacie sighed as she grabbed one of her textbooks from her backpack and started on her homework. She knew Camron was right, but it didn't help her shake the jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Aubrey pursed her lips as she looked over the blueprints for the new resort. She knew the one Peter and the rest of the higher ups wanted and knew it was her job to get Alexander to cut down on the timeframe and budget, but the man was quite good at his job. The two spent the past hour going back and forth negotiating terms for the contract.

"If you want the increase, you have to give me something as far as time, Alexander." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Please, call me, Alex, all my friends do." Aubrey continued scanning over the proposals, but didn't miss how he shifted a bit closer to her.

"Alex, I know I can talk them into the extra funds, but only if you can guarantee the property will be ready for business by the end of next year."

"That is cutting it close, Aubrey."

"You seem like a very determined man, so close is doable for you. Unless of course you would like to go back to the original agreement. No extra funds, but no time crunch," she bargained and he chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Peter warned me that you would be tough. I can get it done by the end of next year."

"Beautiful, I know Peter will be happy to hear it. Do you have any questions for me," asked Aubrey as she finished up her notes and set aside the contracts he would need to sign.

"Yes, just one. I plan on heading up to Washington next week to give the land one more inspection before we start setting up for construction. Come with me. We can take my private jet, work for a couple of days, and then enjoy the sights," he proposed with the handsome grin she knew passed with most women as a panty-dropping smile.

"I have plans next week."

"What about the week after?" She set her pin down and sat up straighter as she looked him right in the grayish blue eyes staring back at her.

"I am the daughter of a general, so I was raised to cut right to the point. I am sure that most women find your boyish good looks and charm irresistible, but I never mix business with pleasure. Our companies do great work together and I value that relationship as long as you understand that the only relationship we will ever have is a working one. No, that is not a challenge or something for you to see as an obstacle to overcome. No, I am not playing coy. The only thing of interest for me from you is your stellar craftsmanship on rustic lodging with a modern touch. If that is an issue for you, by all means I am sure Peter and I can make sure he takes the lead on your future projects." He cleared his throat and she was surprised when a slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

"No problem at all and I apologize for being so forward. I live by the carpe diem approach to life and you are a beautiful woman, but I respect you as a valued member of this company and apologize if I made you uncomfortable. It will not happen again and I look forward to working together in the future." Aubrey gave him a polite smile as they stood up and shook hands.

"I am flattered you thought I was worthy of a carpe diem moment," she said and he chuckled.

"Peter really was right about you."

"In what way?"

"He said you would keep me honest and on my toes, from a business standpoint of course. You are an admirable negotiator."

"As are you and your work is quite impressive. I plan on taking a trip to Malibu later this year and already know what beach house I want to stay in at the resort."

"My mother actually inspired that property," he informed as they exited the conference room.

"Oh really, do tell."

"My father used to take her on drives up the west coast and they would always stay at least one night in this beach house with a grotto that had this amazing view of the sunset. I decided to take that idea, but with a modern twist that has an outdoors living room joining the house with a grotto and pool area."

"I am definitely staying in the Grand Villa for that very reason," she giggled and he beamed with pride.

"Good to know you are a fan of it," he chuckled back.

"Let me just get these contracts to Camron and then we will be all set," informed Aubrey as she walked toward her office. She frowned in confusion when Camron gave her a look of warning.

"Miss Posen, you have a visitor," said Camron in the usual professional tone she used when she and Aubrey were not alone.

"A visitor," questioned Aubrey and Stacie's voice made her perk up.

"I figured we could have lunch," said Stacie as she sauntered out of Aubrey's office. Aubrey noticed the way Stacie inspected Alexander and Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Alexander Logan, this is Stacie Conrad. Stacie, this is Alexander. We were just finishing up a deal. Alex, I think Peter mentioned grabbing a late lunch and a few rounds of golf once we finished up. Camron, how about you show Alexander to Peter's office and please be sure to tell Peter I will take a rain check on beating you boys in a few rounds. I think your ego has taken enough of a beating today," teased Aubrey and Alexander playfully clutched his heart.

"You wound me. I have you know, I am quite the golfer."

"They always are," taunted Aubrey and he chuckled before taking his leave with Camron. Aubrey was surprised to see Stacie glaring at her with crossed arms as she turned to face her.

"What," questioned Aubrey and Stacie smirked as she walked back into Aubrey's office and began gathering her things.

"Sorry I interrupted your lovefest and rounds of golf. I spent hours making your favorites for lunch and then waiting on you, but don't worry. I will take the rain check. Go be with the boys," said Stacie in a tone that made Aubrey know that was the opposite of what Stacie wanted her to do.

"Wait, are we in an argument that I didn't even know about?" Stacie huffed.

"You could at least not flirt with him right in front of me, Bree," said Stacie as she stuffed her laptop in her bag. She turned to leave, but Aubrey shut the door.

"Oh no, you aren't just going to storm out on that note and get the last word here. I was not flirting with Alex."

"Yea right, Bree, you didn't even introduce me as your girlfriend. I know that game. I have watched plenty of guys play it before."

"I didn't introduce you as my girlfriend because I believe in keeping my work and private lives separate. No one but Camron knows my business and that is mainly because she was there when we decided to become more."

"So I am supposed to believe it has nothing to do with Prince Charming with his ridiculous good looks and stupidly perfect laugh?" Aubrey tried to stop herself from laughing, but failed miserably as she realized what the issue really was.

"Wait, you are seriously jealous of Alex? Stace, that is ridiculous."

"Don't patronize me, Bree. You have been focused on Mr. Perfect ever since you found out he was coming in town and I know he is your type. He is everything most women would dream about being with, the money, the business acumen, the stupid wavy hair. There is no way it is naturally that damn perfect by the way," exclaimed Stacie and Aubrey sighed as she gazed adoringly at her.

"Stace, you have nothing to be jealous about. Whatever happened to only being with someone that trusts you? Remember that," reminded Aubrey and Stacie huffed.

"That was different. That was just Dustin in all his undergrad awkwardness. There was never any real chance of…" Stacie looked away as she cursed and angrily wiped a tear from her cheek, hating how vulnerable she was when it came to Aubrey.

"Hey, talk to me," soothed Aubrey as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms and wiped away her tears. Stacie looked down.

"I know you, Bree. He is everything you have ever wanted, not some stupid college senior that spends her week in the lab and weekends as a Bella."

"Whoa, where did that even come from? Stace, I am so in love with you. Yes, when I was younger, uptight, not happy, and still thinking that I had to conform to whatever fucked up version of societal norms that meant I had to end up with the perfect man to be happy, I would have taken up Alex on his offer to go to Washington next week, but…"

"Fuck, he actually made a move," exclaimed Stacie, but Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her.

"Listen to what I am telling you. I am in love with you. Not only did I decline, but I made it very clear that he doesn't stand a chance with me. I laid down the law and he knows never to even broach the subject again. Did I tell him that I am not interested because the only person I want between my legs happens to be a woman that I am madly in love with? No, but that isn't because I am hiding or ashamed, Stace. It is because I like having certain things that are just mine." Stacie bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey.

"Am I one of those things that are just yours?"

"Hell yes, I used to be so damn stressed about work and promotions and trying to win at everything. I would spend hours up here just trying to prove that I am the best. Now, I can't wait until it is the end of the day so I can come home and be with you. Alex doesn't stand a chance because there is only one person in the world I want and need in my life." Stacie tenderly kissed her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I know I shouldn't have been jealous. I just…I don't know."

"Oh, I know. It is the same reason I wanted to murder poor Dustin for making you laugh at that party. Neither one of us is used to dealing with all these strong emotions, but I need you to understand something. I never have and never will see you as just some stupid college senior. You are the sexiest, most brilliant, most amazing woman I have ever met and I feel so damn lucky that you chose me, Stace." Stacie captured her lips in a passionate kiss and Aubrey moaned as she deepened it. She nuzzled Stacie's neck, getting a giggle out of her girlfriend before winking at her.

"Come on," said Aubrey as she grabbed her purse and the picnic basket.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, where we are going to eat this amazing lunch before I plan on eating something else for dessert the rest of the day." Stacie suppressed a moan and happily followed her girlfriend out of the office. Camron smiled smugly at the two of them as she swayed back and forth in her rolling chair.

"Going somewhere, boss?" Aubrey gave her a playful glare and nodded.

"Yes, since I blocked out the day for Alex and he is now with Peter, I am calling it an early day. Finish up and then go home for the weekend." Camron clapped happily.

"I love when you come around, Stacie. I never got off early before you entered the picture." Stacie winked at her with a giggle.

"Glad I can be of service. Have a good weekend."

"You too, thanks, boss, see you on Monday," called Camron as they got into the elevator.

"And no gloating to Dennis about it," called Aubrey, to which Camron laughed. The doors of the elevator closed and Stacie smiled smugly at her girlfriend.

"What," asked Aubrey and Stacie pulled her closer.

"Home, you call your place our home now. I noticed it last week too." Aubrey blushed, but nodded. If she were being honest with herself, she did think of her apartment as their place with the Bella House simply being the place they stayed every once in a while when they hung out too late with their friends.

"I want it to be our home, Stace. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I plan on staying at Barden for grad school and I will need a place to stay once I graduate, so yes, I think it may be time we talk about what home looks like for us in the future." Aubrey tenderly kissed her.

"Maybe once you get everything settled for graduation, we can start looking at places together. Maybe even a nice house. You know, a place we can make into a home," suggested Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Oh my God, that was so cheesy, babe."

"Shut up," giggled Aubrey and Stacie did as well.

"Break out into song why don't you," teased Stacie before kissing her again. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the parking garage. Aubrey's eyes widened when she saw Peter and Alexander standing there. Peter wasn't surprised since he started to pick up on how often the leggy brunette came to see Aubrey at work or pick her up for lunch, but Alexander stood with his jaw dropped in shock.

"Peter, Alex, golf game over so soon," asked Aubrey with a small blush mixed in with a bit of amusement at Alexander's response.

"I forgot my keys. Stacie, good to see you again," said Peter as Aubrey and Stacie got off the elevator and the two men got on.

"So that's why you said no to Washington," said Alexander when he finally recovered, an amused smile on his face. Aubrey smirked.

"I really don't mix business with pleasure," she assured, but Stacie's wink made him chuckle.

"Yes, I am why," boasted Stacie and Aubrey rolled her eyes with a smile as she pulled her girlfriend over to her car, knowing Stacie's ego was inflated and her momentary insecurity about their relationship was over.

AN: Which do you like more, Jealous Aubrey or Jealous Stacie? I think they both are pretty adorable and funny. Well, that is it for the Staubrey One Shots. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think in a review or message!


End file.
